


Farewell

by lannclan



Series: Jaime/Brienne Endgame [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Love, Reunions, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannclan/pseuds/lannclan
Summary: Jaime survived the battle at King's Landing. Brienne reunites with him for a moment.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Jaime/Brienne Endgame [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056512
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short reunion between the two and how I'd picture their dialogue on screen.

A corpse stood before her. He looked much like Jaime Lannister except he looked ten years older than Jaime did back in Winterfell. There were rings around his swollen eyes and scratches all over his face. 

Brienne was not prepared for this. She had wept about the likelihood of his death for weeks and here he was. The nerve of him! 

Instead of weeping, she fell to her knees. Jaime took a few step forwards but looked as if he was frightened to touch her. 

"Brienne," he said, refusing to look at her directly in the eyes. Maybe this was the first time he had acknowledged her existence since that night he left Winterfell. 

Tyrion had refused to answer when Brienne tried to find out if Jaime had any message or last words for her before he escaped the tent to find Cersei. 

Hearing her name pronounced by him hurt because she didn't believe he would ever speak to her again. 

Brienne stood up and looked at him carefully. Jaime looked defeated but he didn't look as if he was going to apologize or make any promises. "I thought you were dead," she said. 

Jaime nods with a blank expression. "I might as well be." 

He had told Brienne about his sister's pregnancy during one of those nights in Winterfell. She had not known what to say. All she knew was that he still loved Cersei and his unborn child. And that she still loved him.

Brienne couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. At some point, crying in front of Jaime was inevitable. She surrendered to her grief, her shoulders shaking with the knowledge that Jaime did not want to live anymore. 

He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Even his touch was strange. 

"I'm sorry you had to be a part of this. You'll only get hurt if you love me, Brienne," he whispered in her ear. 

His words were so truthful and yet she did not want to see the fact that love would only bring pain. Pain and scars. His embrace was warm and his body felt thinner. He must have lost all that weight grieving for Cersei. 

"I'm sorry you lost your sister." She heard her voice crack with emotion. She truly was sorry. Jaime had loved her his entire life. She did not want to see him broken like this. 

Jaime pulled back. "I'm going to go to Casterly Rock. I was allowed to keep my position as heir for upholding my vow." 

Brienne nodded. "You will be a Lord then, there by yourself?" 

Jaime's smile was bitter. "Yes, my Father got what he wanted in the end after all. I'm to marry a suitable woman and produce little heirs." 

So he was going to be the Lord of Casterly Rock. With a wife and children. It was so absurd with his lover and child gone. 

"Who will you marry?" She asked him, "Some proper Lady?" 

He smirked. "Jealous, Brienne?"

That made her blood boil. She wasn't ready for teasing when she had gotten her heart broken by him so recently. Jaime seemed to have sensed her pain because he spoke quickly. 

"I would choose you Brienne, but you wouldn't love me after all the pain I inflicted on you." 

She hadn't realised up to this point that Jaime still loved her. Even if he loved Cersei. 

"The problem is that I would still love you, Jaime. I loved you even though I knew your heart belonged to someone else and that you would hurt me. I can't choose who I love. You are right, it's best we stay away from each other." She had no choice but to do this. Put an end to all the pain that love brought them. 

Love was a curse after all. 

Tears swell in his lovely, green eyes. "Goodbye Brienne." Jaime turns his back to her and walks away, out of her life.


End file.
